Privileged access management refers to the administration of special requirements of powerful accounts within the IT structure of an enterprise. Privileged access management is often used to assist companies in complying with regulations, maintaining logs, and preventing internal data breaches through the use of privileged accounts. Many organizations utilize PowerBroker® for Unix/Linux (“PBUL”) to support privileged access management on a UNIX server. PowerBroker® is a software program provided by BeyondTrust, Inc located at 5090 North 40th Street, Suite 400 Phoenix, Ariz. 85018. A privilege policy may define the access levels for different users. The users may be assigned to a group, and each group may have a different set of rules defining what commands the users may implement on different servers. For large organizations with thousands of servers and users, the policy can include millions of rows. As the policy grows beyond 3,000 rows, there can be a significant time lag of 90 seconds or longer to evaluate whether a command request is authorized, as the system may read through every line in the policy.